Omar ate 2 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 3 slices. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the pie.